conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Abdication of Smith II
On July 21, 2015, 'King Smith II abdicated ' from the throne in favor of his daughter, the Crown Princess Elisa following the controversy surrounding his royal regarding the Mexico Resolution nearly two months back. An unprecedented decision, Smith became the first Sierran monarch to abdicate the throne and consequently, his daughter, Elisa, became the youngest monarch to ascend the throne in Sierran history. His abdication request was made in the early morning and the Parliament officially recognized it through the His Royal Highness' Declaration of Abdication Act of 2015, which formally transferred the powers and titles of the Crown to Elisa (who subsequently became Angelina II). Before Smith II abdicated, he delivered his final speech as King before the public, thanking them for the support from the people and the government, and his hope for Sierra's future. He stood by his edict, believing that the invasion against Mexico (which had recently been concluded and deemed a massive success) not only toppled an oppressive regime, but that it would bring justice to the victims of the Veracruz-Macias regime and those of the 2015 San Diego bombings. The king's abdication was met with varying responses, many were completely shocked and saddened by his departure while others, particularly celebrated and demanded the abolition of the monarchy. Elisa, the Crown Princess, became the fifth monarch and second queen of Sierra. At the time of her ascension, she was 18, nearing 19, making her the youngest monarch in modern history to ascend the throne. She decided to take the of Angelina II, in honor of her grandmother, the late Angelina I. She granted her father and mother the newly-established titles of Duke and Duchess of . Background Sierra and the Mexican Social Republic had a contentious relationship in the 21st century during the latter's existence. Highly belligerent, Mexico claimed the and the as inherently Mexican territory despite Sierra's internationally-backed sovereignty over such lands as the Pacífico Norte and Pacífico Sur. Under a Veracruzist regime, the Mexican government acted aggressively and launched a missile towards the city of in 2014, triggering the Baja California crisis. Mexico further provoked Sierra and the American region when Mexico invaded , forcing Sierra to enter the war. Following the signage of the Bogota Agreement, Mexico and the international community resolved their differences and ended military hostilities. Despite this, the agreement was perceived a national embarrassment within Mexico and then-Generalissimo Pablo Hidalgo de Veracruz was subsequently deposed in the 2015 June and replaced by an even more aggressive Jose Rosario Macias. Macias approved of an attack against Sierra in retaliation of the agreement, a decision that would lead to the bombings in San Diego, Laguna by Mexican sleeper agents on June 6, 2015. The bombings caused such anger and outrage from the public that the call for war was widespread including prominent members in the government. In Parliament, the Mexico Resolution bill was formally introduced, which would authorize the Sierran Crown Armed Forces to engage in an armed response against Mexico. However, some members in the Senate were in opposition towards immediate war, and believed diplomatic negotiations and a measured, less severe response would be appropriate. The bill was stalled and was even ed before the bill could reach the Senate floor for final vote, six days after the bombings on June 12. The bill ultimately failed, short of a few votes for it to have passed. Within an hour of the bill's failure however, King Smith II arrived to the floor, and after notifying the Parliament that there was a state of emergency (as ordered by Prime Minister Steven Hong), it was one of his as King to issue an edict in such times of crisis. Through this right, he authorized military action against Mexico and further declared a recognition of hostilities with Mexico, thereby triggering Operation Biting Dust, a 1½ month-long campaign that would see Mexico's collapse and subsequent occupation. During the initial invasion phase, Mexico launched a brutal counterattack against Brazoria and overtook parts of Pacífico Sur. With casualties on both side rising and an apparent stalemate, some questioned the feasibility of taking down Mexico and the costs and dangers it entailed if the operation failed. Following the entry of Wabash however, the tides of war quickly shifted in favor of Sierra and her allies, and pushed by Mexican forces out of allied territory. Despite these gains, anti-monarchists and some politicians joined the campaign for Smith's abdication. A poll conducted in July 2 showed that 57% of Sierrans thought the edict was controversial and 49% believed that the king should abdicate. Smith, Hong, and other members of the government were also summoned in the Select Committee of the Investigation of San Diego Bombings over Smith's edict and Hong's assistance. Although the King was found to have conducted the edict legally, some raised ethical questions regarding the King's actions. On July 4, the Supreme Court declared the King's action was indeed supported by the Constitution as his royal prerogative. In spite this, unfavorable views continued to grow and the media began reporting on anti-monarchist movements and rallies. In private, Smith II conferred with the Privy Council on what course of action he ought to do. Tired of the taxing job as King and nostalgic of his time as CEO of Cabrillo Technologies, Smith II began contemplating abdication in the mid-July. By July 16, he informed his peers including Prime Minister Hong that he would be abdicating the throne soon. He also spoke to his own family including Elisa, who would succeed him as Queen, and offered her guidance. Smith wrote his speech on July 19 and the next day, he held a private celebration gala commemorating his reign. Many of the guests at the time, were unaware of the King's soon-abdication. Abdication Legislation Reactions '' on July 22, 2015.]] Domestic International Post-abdication See also *Monarchy of Sierra Category:Kingdom of Sierra Category:Monarchy of Sierra Category:History of Sierra